


Как улитки и устрицы

by thegamed



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed





	Как улитки и устрицы

\- Я беспокоюсь, - неожиданно серьезно сказала Нана. Когда отпала необходимость держать лицо перед домашними, взгляд ее сразу сделался тусклым и рассеянным; морщины состарили ее; стало видно, как бьется жилка на виске. Ария впервые обратила внимание на ее руки - руки сорокалетней женщины, еще несколько лет назад все свободное время проводившей у плиты.  
Нана и сейчас сама развешивала выстиранное белье, как раньше, на длинных веревках натянутых между деревьями поместья Вонголы, хотя в ее распоряжении были десятки слуг и помощников. Когда Ария отчитывала Цуну за неуважение к матери, он отворачивался и говорил, что она больна, не понимает, кто она и где находится, - как это раньше было с Емицу, как это потом было (еще только будет, но будет уже наверняка, знала Ария, знали и все) во время войны. Сила этой легенды была в Вонголе незыблема.  
Немногим позже Ария поняла - даже если бы Цуна мог, не захотел бы: без тех ежедневных ритуалов, что составляли для нее семейный быт, Нана сгнила бы, как гниет обильно политое растение, привыкшее добывать влагу из сухой земли.  
\- Понимаю, - сказала Ария. - На вашем месте я бы беспокоилась тоже, но от нас сейчас ничего не зависит.  
Гамма наконец подогнал машину. Ария забрала у него ключи, успев заметить обиженный, растерянный взгляд - до того, как его лицо вновь стало спокойным и хмурым.  
\- Вам легко говорить, - сказала Нана, глянув на нее из-под челки. - Вы же знаете наперед, что случится.  
\- К сожалению, - согласилась Ария. Плоский гладкий "феррари", матово блестящий на самом ярком солнце, завелся только со второй попытки. Гамма, провожающий машину, кусал губы. Он явно заметил то, чего не должна была заметить Нана.  
\- Расскажите мне.  
Ария ответила не сразу, а Нана, непривычная к своему положению, ничего не требовала от нее. Ария дождалась, пока фигурка Гаммы скроется за поворотом, охваченная клубами придорожной пыли, пока потеряются из виду и парк поместья, и его островерхие башенки, и флюгер, показывающий сейчас на северо-восток. Знание будущего накатывало волнами, медленно оседало в голове прозрачными ощущениями, на этот раз становясь точнее, чем в прошлый.  
\- Мы будем в городе через полчаса, - произнесла Ария. - Немногим позже пойдет дождь, но он окажется слишком недолгим, чтобы скрасить сиесту. Вокруг на километр не будет ни одного открытого магазина, нам понадобится гостиница.  
Ария не хотела рассказывать о своих планах, но не умела скрывать, когда дело касалось будущего. Она решила, что, должно быть, просто слишком молода, чтобы этому научиться. Возможно, приход старости и смерти для Аркобалено Неба знаменует умение лгать.  
\- Нападающих будет двое, - сказала она, - куда бы мы дальше ни ехали. Никто из нас не пострадает, но когда я дам знать - пригнитесь.  
\- Цуна? - вскинулась Нана. - Мы должны будем сказать ему?  
Ария скосила на нее глаза:  
\- Не беспокойтесь, не обязательно. Это не за вами.  
Нана выдохнула и отвернулась, плечи ее расслабились.  
Ария должна была молчать, но незаконченное предсказание жгло ей горло, пыталось вырваться наружу и отравить воздух ожиданием.  
\- Потом мы все же попадем в здание, и вы, - Ария дернула пальцами, крепче перехватывая руль, - вы разденетесь и будете нежная внутри и влажная, как улитки и устрицы. Я... наверное, так буду рада, что все обошлось, - закончила Ария мертвым голосом. Она чувствовала себя усталой и виноватой заранее.  
Нана закинула ногу на ногу и сцепила пальцы на колене.  
\- Слышала, вы властная женщина.  
\- Я? - удивилась Ария.  
\- Мне так не показалось. Вы же напуганы?  
\- Я? Нет, - неуверенность в голосе ее выдавала.  
\- Вы знаете много, но недостаточно, - Нана смотрела не нее, склонив голову. - Там, где я в неведении, вы в сомнениях. Вы беспокоитесь больше меня. И зря молчите об этом.  
\- Госпожа Савада! - попросила Ария.  
\- Нана, - поправила Нана.  
\- Я привыкла с этим справляться. Далеко не все меня удивляет так сильно.  
Кажется, Нана ей не поверила: отстраненно кивнула и снова вернулась к виду за окном. Они въехали в полосу дождя и почти сразу миновали ее, покинув тень облака. Ставни окон вокруг были закрыты, жалюзи опущены, ни души на жарких улицах. Ария позволила наитию вести себя, и когда заранее знакомая вывеска гостиницы показалась издалека, что-то вздрогнуло внутри, заставило остановиться. Ария дернула Нану вниз, другой рукой выхватывая пистолет из бардачка. Выстрелила в раскрытое окно почти наугад, туда, где едва различила движение. Нападавших действительно было двое - второго пришлось дождаться.  
Почти сразу раздался звонок.  
\- Я слышал выстрелы, - сказал Гамма. - Мы в двух шагах от вас.  
\- Раз так, приезжайте, - согласилась Ария, все еще пытаясь выровнять дыхание. - Надо подождать, - обратилась она к Нане, та кивнула и, не спрашивая лишнего, выскользнула из машины. Когда Ария догнала ее, Нана уже заказывала номер. Увидев Арию, старый хозяин глубоко поклонился, клок его волос неуклюже свесился на лысину.  
В самом номере было так же влажно и душно, как и снаружи. Ария закрыла шторы, и комнату охватил полумрак.  
\- Знаете, в чем разница между нами? - спросила Нана почти от самого входа. Ария оторвалась от разглядывания улицы в щель между портьерами. Она сжала кулак, чтобы не барабанить пальцами по бедру. Было видно, как в дальнем конце улицы люди Гаммы сноровисто запихивают в багажник тело. - Я сама выбираю не знать там, где вы пытаетесь углядеть хоть капельку.  
Смутившись, Ария отошла от окна. Нана и вправду всегда предпочитала незнание, а Вонгола ограждала ее от случайных тому препятствий.  
\- Вы же выполните мою просьбу? - Ария кивнула. - Вы не могли бы некоторое время не беспокоиться? - Нана потянулась к пуговицам на воротнике, и Ария не могла оторвать взгляда сначала от ее рук, рук сорокалетней женщины, многие годы занятой кухней и домом, потом от мягкой груди и впалого живота, от непослушной пряжки ремня и тонкой кромки ткани, торчащей из-за пояса юбки, вышитой тоже, наверное, вручную.  
С сожалением Ария произнесла:  
\- Не нужно так делать только потому, что я вам рассказала. Если честно, я хотела просто вывезти вас на прогулку.  
Она не хотела, чтобы Нана останавливалась - и Нана не остановилась.  
\- Вы знаете много, но недостаточно, - повторила она и шагнула вперед, сокращая расстояние между ними до нескольких вздохов. - И беспокоитесь слишком сильно.  
Нана смотрела снизу вверх, открыто и прямо, как смотрят люди, не знающие сомнений, люди, не знающие заранее, люди, у которых все просто:  
\- Это я хотела вас вывезти на прогулку.  
\- Вот, значит, как, - выдохнула Ария.  
Нана потянула ее к себе - и Ария, закрыв глаза и уткнувшись лбом в подставленное плечо, почувствовала, как впервые за долгое время ее отпускает напряжение.


End file.
